


Melting The Ice (Sou x Pingu)

by Weird_Writer



Category: Pingu, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Penguins, pingu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: Ah, nothing quite hits the spot like a nice refreshing crackfic written at 2am.
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Pingu, Shin Tsukimi/Pingu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Melting The Ice (Sou x Pingu)

Sou nervously paces around the room, “I am not sure if I am going to be pay bills this week!”.

He fidgets with his scarf, fearing the fear. Taking a moment to breath, he tries to rational reality. “There has to be a way out of this!”, he reassures himself.

His boyfriend watches him dart around the room like a mad dog, weaving in and out of corners. Sou murmurs odd phases to himself. “It’s going to be okay”. “I can just take a 3am shift”. “Maybe work more than 40 hours this week”.

His boyfriend looks at him with concern.

“Noot noot”.

A single tear rolls down Sou’s cheek as he looks at his boyfriend. “Pingu”, he cries, “you always know what to say. Thank you. I couldn’t ask for anything else. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you, Pingu”.

“NOOT”

The little penguin does not fully understand the human leaking weird stuff from its eye in front of him, but he tries to comfort it with a hug none the less. Sou quietly weeps into Pingu’s shoulder.   
“Noot noot noot”, Pingu soothes.

Tears flood out of Sou’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Pingu. I will try my best. I will make sure our rent gets paid on time this month…”

Sou goes on a whole ramble as the little penguin stares at him.   
Noot noot. (Translation: The End)


End file.
